Um Deus sem mundo  Grixis  capítulo 3
by Klausner
Summary: Entrando em um terrirório vindo dos pesadelos. Palavras as vezes são mais fortes que espadas.


Grixis

Dormi muito bem. Enquanto me preparava para ir embora, Lucas veio para falar comigo e ceder algum alimento para que pudesse me sustentar na viagem. Ele se aproximou e disse:

- Vai ser uma longa e difícil viagem, ninguém quer ir para Grixis por ser um território sem nenhum atrativo. Quando chegar ao litoral ache um navio de escravos, que é o jeito mais rápido e perigoso para se chegar e lembre-se: cuidado para não virar escravo.

Um ótimo conselho.

Despedi-me da família de Lucas, agradeci pela hospitalidade. Apesar de ser um Deus, ou não, não tinha nada para dar em troca então disse que um dia o recompensaria por tanta ajuda oferecida.

Na caminhada vi homens trabalhando, crianças na beira da estrada brincando e mulheres nas portas de suas casas falando sobre o cotidiano.

Vi que estava demorando demais aquela caminhada e de acordo com um mapa que vi na casa de Lucas, o litoral estava longe. Já era de tardezinha quando um sono tomou conta de mim, estava em um pomar de maçã e vi uma macieira que tinha uma imensa sombra. Resolvi descansar um pouco e depois retomar a caminhada, mas acabei dormindo.

Aquele cochilo não demorou muito e quando abri os olhos, estava em lugar completamente diferente de antes. Não estava entre um pomar de maçã, estava em uma floresta morta, não havia nenhuma folha nos galhos das árvores. A cor do céu roxo com várias nuvens e mesmo que se fosse meio dia, iria parecer meia noite por causa das nuvens. Aquele lugar estava-me amedrontando e saí correndo para fora da floresta, mas o que vi do lado de fora também não foi muito agradável, havia ossos, membros e corpos de pessoas espalhadas pelo chão. O cheiro era insuportável, rasguei a manga da minha camisa para tapar o nariz e amenizar o odor inalado.

Precisava achar alguém para saber onde estava, me coloquei a caminhar novamente. Já estava me acostumando com o lugar, apesar de parecer ser um pesadelo. Para passar o tempo, comecei a refletir sobre como eu vim parar aqui e cheguei a conclusão que era um poder de um Deus, só poderia ser isso, era da minha vontade estar em Grixis. Por causa dessa conclusão que descobri que estava em Grixis, então eu sentei no chão fechei os olhos e pensei "Quero ir para Naya!", abri os olhos e ainda estava em Grixis. Fechei os olhos e gritei: - Quero estar em Naya! - mas de nada adiantou, percebi que eu não podia controlar esse poder divino.

Apressei-me quando eu vi uma placa escrita "Unx, a dois quilômetros", não demorou muito e na entrada da cidade tinha outra placa "Bem Vinda a Unx", mas não era assim que me sentia. Quando entrei na cidade vi crianças dormindo nas calçadas, mulheres se prostituindo e homens bêbados, gritando com os outros, Unx era o caos. As pessoas pareciam zumbis, elas estavam mortas de alguma maneira e o que mantinham elas viva era algo qualquer como comida, família ou até mesmo farra.

Foi por essa e outras razões que não hesitei em criar os humanos para tomar conta desse mundo. Esses vermes só querem se aproveitar dos outros e é muito difícil achar homens bons como o Lucas. A raiva estava tomando conta de mim e se por algum motivo meu querer fosse realizado como debaixo da macieira, a humanidade já não estaria mais nessa terra.

Para me acalmar entrei em um bar, parecia ser o único da rua e entrei sem mesmo notar o nome. O bar parecia tranqüilo, homens bebendo em companhia de mulheres, uma máquina no fundo tocava um rock alternativo. Aproximando-me do balcão percebi que as pessoas estavam me olhando, principalmente um que estava sozinho:

- Por favor, me traga uma cerveja bem gelada!

- Pois não. - que barman educado!

Foi então que prestei atenção e percebi que não havia nenhum dinheiro no bolso, mas mesmo não sabendo enfiei a mão no bolsa e lá tinha umas moedas. Devia ser o Lucas que colocou prevendo que eu precisaria em algum momento.

- Quanto é? -perguntei.

- São dois reais. -eram exatamente dois reais que estavam no bolso.

Paguei, fui a uma mesa no canto e comecei a pensar em como as coisas eram parecidas como da Terra, o dinheiro, as pessoas, a tecnologia, as músicas, enfim tudo era parecido. Estava entretido em meu pensamento quando o homem que estava sozinho em uma mesa se aproximou e gritou:

- Vejam! Um ser desprezível acaba de comprar uma bebida. Esses grixianos não têm mais respeito. Hahahaha... - todos olharam.

- Já que você disse, sou um grixiano mesmo e você é de onde? - olhei com uma cara séria.

- Sou de Bant, sou um caçador de escravos e por azar seu, achei um grixiano.

- Hum... Um só? Vi vários lá fora. - dei uma risada.

- Fala sério cara! Olhe a situação deles, nem servem de escravos. Estou falando de você. - fechou a cara.

- Então não tem outro jeito se não for a força. Homens, peguem ele e façam ele pagar por suas palavras imundas.

Era o meu fim, havia uns treze homens armados com facas. Fechei os olhos para receber o ataque e não sentindo absolutamente abri os olhos e estava fora do bar, entrei novamente e vi as pessoas com uma cara de espanto me olhando.

- Capitão Deker, o que ele é? - perguntou um rapaz.

- Não sei que truque você usou, mas agora você não se salvar! - disse Deker furioso.

Ele se atirou para cima de mim e antes que eu pudesse gritar, já estava fora do bar novamente e assim ocorreu mais umas três vezes. Da ultima vez fiquei sentado do lado de fora pensando em como dar uma lição neles. Obviamente achei uma maneira brilhante. Entrei no bar, e Deker já se atirou em cima de mim novamente, mas antes dele chegar perto de mim eu disse com uma voz suave:

- Pare! - ele parou na hora - Você não vai conseguir me matar. Eu sou a própria justiça, sou eu quem julga o certo ou errado, quem vai ou quem fica. Eu sou a Morte!

- O quê? A Morte? Não é de se espantar que você viva num lugar onde dizem que os mortos ressuscitam. Mas o quê você deseja de mim? - parecia me respeitar mais depois de dizer que eu era a Morte.

- Quero que mande todos sair, preciso falar com você sozinho. Vá imediatamente!

- Saiam todos, até você barman! - gritou.

Enquanto saíam catei uma cerveja na geladeira por que a minha tinha quebrado.

- Senta aí! - ele sentou - Então você é capitão de navio de escravo, é de Bant e parece ter respeito em relação a mim.

- Exato. Como você deve saber Bant é um continente movido pelas leis e você sendo a Morte é o símbolo da justiça.

Tomei um pouco da cerveja e fui direto ao assunto:

- Eu vim até aqui apenas para levar sua alma.

- O quê? Eu não posso morrer agora! Acabo de ter meu segundo filho, tenho uma família para sustentar. Por favor, não faça isso. - o desespero estava em seu olhar.

- Uma família? Interessante. Homem me responda, o quê acontece com os grixianos que você trafica?

- Os que não morrem no caminho, vão para Bant e lá ficam até suas mortes prematuras.

- O quê vocês fazem com as famílias dos escravos?

- A maioria que pegamos são das ruas e os poucos que pegamos em casa são patriarcas.

- De certo esse pai nunca mais verá sua família, não é? Então nada mais justo do que levar você comigo, estou correto? Nunca mais verá sua família e sua honra vai ser manchada por ser morto pelas mãos de um grixiano. Está decidido!

Não estava nada decidido, eu não tinha como matar aquele ser. Ficamos um tempo olhando para cara do outro, foi então que rolou uma lágrima dos seus olhos e eu disse com seriedade:

- Você é uma pessoa normal. Todos choram quando vou buscá-los, choram de arrependimento, choram de tristeza e alguns choram de felicidade por ver que a vida deles acabou. Diga Deker, o quê te faz chorar?

- Morte, por muito tempo fui um apanhador de escravos e esse é o meu primeiro ano como capitão de um navio. Quando recebi o título foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, tornei-me um apanhador de escravos oficial, estava ajudando meu continente a se desenvolver, mas depois dessa conversa com você, a própria Morte, vejo que estava sendo muito ignorante, pensava que o mundo devia girar em torno de Bant e que as pessoas de outros continente, principalmente Grixis, eram uma escoria para humanidade, mas aqui na sua frente sou apenas um humano igual a todos e por mais que eu seja poderoso não posso te atingir. Usei esse poder para sustentar minha ganância e não para ajudar quem precisava, agora estou arrependido por isso.

Após isso caiu varias lágrimas de seu olhos em cima da mesa, peguei na sua mão e disse:

- Vejo que está arrependido, vou dar-lhe uma chance de viver, mas eu quero que faça tudo o que falou para mim e faça com que outras pessoas conhecerem a verdade, então na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos você chorará por outro motivo. - quando tirei minha mão da dele estava uma marca, aproveitei e disse - Este é o meu símbolo, a marca da justiça e todas as pessoas que foram guiadas por você deveram tê-la.

- Que assim seja! - ele respondeu.

Saí do bar, Deker mandou os tripulantes de seu navio entrarem, segui meu caminho pensando na mentira que inventei para converter tal pessoa. Nesta noite dormi na rua como várias outras pessoas. O trabalho estava apenas começando.

Dedicações: Dedico este capítulo ao Black Five, cujos integrantes são: Klausner Pinto, Lucas Barbosa, Lilton Xavier, João Tiengo e Marcus Cherubino. Foram três anos de amizade e diversão. Sinto muito que terminamos a escola e por isso dificilmente nos veremos, mas podem ter certeza que os guardo no coração. Agradeço muito.

Nota: Este capítulo foi difícil de escrever, demorei pacas, até por que tive que arrumar um jeito de Lúcifer vencer Deker pelas palavras. Espero que tenham gostado! *.*


End file.
